dannyphantomfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
"Powered Up"
Plot:Danny is rich! (just like in a real episode) and loves his new house,except Technus has been reborn into Technus 100.0 (Technus one hundred point o) FULL PLOT (Danny is playing video games with his butler Hobson) Danny:Is this fun or what? Hobson:I'm getting tired of all this game playing master Daniel. Danny:C'mon just 37 more rounds of EXTREME SUPA-LONG GAMES SUPER FIGHTER! Hobson:Well can we take a short break and investigate the science and electronics room? Danny:Sure, i just hope nothing happens to the Videogame-ilizer. (Danny and Hobson go to the science and electronics room) Danny:I don't see anything weird. (Everything starts collecting to one spot in the room) Danny:OMG! WHAT'S HAPPENING! HOBSON RUN!! (Hobson runs away) Danny:Now that he's outta the way. (Danny goes ghost) Danny:Now i'll have to go near the flying electronics. (Technus appears) Technus:HAHAHAHA! i Technus! have teamed up with supposedly the most powerful ghost in the world! Box Ghost:I AM THE BOX GHOST! FEAR ME! Technus:I still think he's a little weird.. but NO MATTER! we will use all the electronics in the house to become Technus 100.0! Box Ghost:And i'll make attack boxes! Technus:CAN IT BOX GHOST! Box Ghost:What can i do for you master? Technus:Hmmm you can start by killing Danny Phantom! Danny:NO WAY TECHNUS! i know how to beat the ooohhh soo scary Box Ghost,trust me he is not all powerful. (Technus starts absorbing the electronics) Danny:NO NOT THE VIDEOGAME-ILIZER! Technus:I wasn't gonna touch it but now you gave me the idea.. (Box ghost grabs Danny) Danny:Hey i should be able to get away! Box Ghost:I have been working out,and now i'm going to use the Mind-Control Box Of Doom. (Danny struggles to get away) Box Ghost:Nighty night! Phantom! (Everything goes black) Danny:Wha-where am i ? Vlad Plasmius:In the unconcious mind Fenton. Danny:Plasmius! what are you doing here!? Vlad:I am not here by choice you know. Somebody put me here and trapped me! Danny:wow i WONDER who. Vlad:Come on just help for a while,no need to exact revenge or anything,i may know who trapped us! Noc something! Danny:NOCTURNE! that explains the unconscious world stuff Vlad:Nocturne? Danny:Long story short,i was dreaming and i woke up in the ghost zone and i was wearing a weird sleeping helmet and he had ghosts called sleepwalkers and feeds on dreams so he put the whole town to sleep,but i beat him story over! Vlad:Hmm maybe i can check to your story to find the same way out,now tell me, how did you escape? Danny:So i woke up when i got scared,so maybe we need to recreate our worst fears. Vlad:My worst fear is being trapped in the ghost zone. Danny:Mine is losing to you. So maybe we need to do both at a time! Vlad:That just might work! (10 minutes later) Vlad:YES! WE'RE FREE! Danny:But i have a feeling Nocturne isn't the one behind all of this. Vlad:Why do you say that? (Danny picks up Blue hair strands) Danny:I have a feeling the rocker of horror is our next bet. THE END go to next page "Music City"